Worlds collides horribly but perfectly
by Booksmj7
Summary: All ten teenagers screwed up lives is going to change dramatically. All of them are going to live together for 9 months in a rehab house for mentals to help each other out of their bad and weird habits. I am no good at this so, read! Rated T cause I'm really paraniod! Might turn to rated M. Mostly Percabeth!
1. Introductions

**Cool! It's a new story guys! Enjoy and this is not my idea! I saw it on you tube and decided to do the same but with Percy Jackson people! I do NOT own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. If you want to see what you tube video that gave me this idea, check out it on you tube and the titles called 'Eight Different Worlds Collide'; I am not sure who wrote it but it should pull it up. Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Booksmj7**

Worlds Collide Horribly But Perfectly

Percy Jackson- (Age: 17; REASON to be here: He has anger issues)

Annabeth- (Age: 17; REASON: She loves all drugs but needles)

Thalia Grace- (Age: 15; REASON: She is a cutter)

Nico di Anglo- (Age: 15; REASON: He is constantly depressed)

Leo Valdes- (Age: 17; REASON: He loves to play with fire)

Rachel Elizabeth Dare- (Age: 16; REASON: She hears/sees things that no one else does, like voices/sometimes ghosts)*

Jason- (Age: 17; REASON: He loves to drink; he is an alcoholic)

Piper- (Age: 17; REASON: She likes to steal things)

Frank- (Age: 17; REASON: He has multiple destructive personalities)

Hazel- (Age: 16; REASON: She does not talk to anyone and she tries to kill herself)

**Do you think this will be good? Review. And I put the * after Rachel's description because does her description sound familiar? She is like Ghost whisperer girl, woman, or whatever. Have you ever seen that show? Anyway, tell me if you liked this! ~Booksmj7**


	2. Chapter 1

**Review. Here is chapter one, hope you like it. Please no mean comments because I'm not a good writer. But thanks for support. I do realize it would be better to switch Percy and Annabeth but I want it to be unique, something different where it would be weird if this was really their problems. Anyway, enjoy.**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

**Annabeth~** Oh…Oh that's so good. "Slow down on the sniff, Annabeth! I won't get any from how much your taking!" My way, _way_ older friend Luke said laughing. Luke is 24 and one of my closest friend. I know. He's way older from my 17 years of age. But come on, I need someone to buy my stash for me. My dad was gone on some business trip with my stepmom. So I had the whole house to myself and with Luke. My dad thinks Luke is a bad influence but he married he Devil's wife. Then this just made me think of my real mom. How could and why did she leave me here with my workaholic father and the she-devil stepmother. Well, anyway Luke and I are sitting on my bed getting high and smoking shit. I turned my music up louder and began to giggle. Did this singer dude /chick just say 'shit in a can'? I got up to dance to the most crappy song ever. Suddenly, Luke cursed and scrabbled up, looking pale and shocked. My vision blurred a bit and kind of stumbled over my own feet. Turned to my door to see why Luke looked so horrified. Then it was my turn to be horrified. My dad stood there, his face red with anger and his eyes was filled with venom. I looked at my stash sitting on the edge of my bed and try to inch over to cover it with my body. I can't lose this bag. I am already really low on my shit, and dad could take it away. He marches over to my music and cuts it off. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! YOU! OUT!" Dad pointed at Luke. Luke quickly grabbed his cigarette pack and crack and said to me while leaving, "I'll see you later, Annabeth!" Dad took a step after him but turns to me. "What… When… Why? Annabeth! Are you high?!" My dad yelled. "What? No! I was just—" I cut off when I tried to sit on my stash of drugs to hide it from him but I fell down instead. Then I giggled, which was not helping. I kept laughing. Dad stomped over to me and roughly pulled me up. "How long have you been doing this?! This could kill you, are you stupid?!" Actually, I was quiet intelligent. I mean I get straight A's all year but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I wasn't high enough yet to pass out, so now I have to sit through all the questions. "2 years, maybe." I answered twisting out of his hand. "Not like you care. You would have noticed this before like every time I came home." I crossed my arms in an awkward position. "Go ahead. Ground me and take away my allowance." I sighed. That wasn't the right thing to say. Dad's mouth opened then closed. He jerked the bag of drugs off the bed and said, "We will talk punishment in the morning." Then he left.

**Percy~** **(On the same night) **Okay. I love my mom but she's so annoying! I sighed and tried to tune out her nagging and tried to count to ten like my counselor told me when I started to get angry. Why won't she shut up though?! I don't care about the sweater she's learning to knit! I turned the TV up a little louder. _Eight… Nine…_ "Percy! Are you listening? I thought you'd—" I just couldn't do it. But to be honest, that 10 thing never works with me. "I don't care! Why don't you let Paul go bang you and then take your ass outside and knit your shit!?" I yelled at her. Mom took a step back, shaken. She thought I didn't know about her and Paul but these walls are thin. Besides, when the TV gets louder it's time to be quite! She needs to get that through her damn head. "Percy, I just wanted you to—" she said softly and slowly. But it just made me blow up. My hand lifted before I could think and then the back of my hand stung a second after meeting flesh. Mom took a step farther back holding her cheek, shocked. So was I. I _never _hit her before, no matter how angry. Over something so stupid. I guess like father like son. "Mom—" I said trying to apologize but I'm the one to never apologize for stuff. She turned and fled to her room. I sighed. I should go after her and say sorry but hey, she needs to learn to shut up. My program came back on, so I sat down and turned it up. My dad left when I was 2 but I hardly remember much. Just some threats and a few harmless slaps on me and my mom parts. Oh, how I felt bad now but I can't help what my anger does on some people anymore.

**Thalia~ (Also on the same night) **I sighed in satisfaction. I set the blade down and let my wound bleed out my pain. I let my sad memories resurface. They're gone, my parents. And now I'm stuck with my Aunt Helen and her snob of a daughter, who is the queen bee at school and teases me about an orphan and no one knows she's my cousin. I had chopped off my most of hair last week and Helen had to go and fix it into a pixie cut because, "It's embarrassing to let my niece go around like that! They'll think I am a bad person!" I mocked out loud. Well, it's true. I sighed and began to wipe my wound with a rag. No one was home today and wouldn't be until another hour or so. So, I didn't close the door to the bathroom. Since this is an apartment with only 2 bedrooms and one bathroom, I had to be careful incase my aunt or cousin saw me. "What the hell?!" a girl's voice screamed. Okay I wasn't being careful enough. I was so lost in thought that I mustn't have heard them. I turned. Helen and Miranda were standing in the door way. I paled. My razor had the blood that I hadn't wiped off yet on the counter, along with the rag and sink had drops of blood on them. Helen stomps over to me and yanks my arms towards her to look at the old and fresh scars in my wrists. "I guess now we know why she wears long sleeve T-shirts." Miranda said teasingly, but her heart didn't sound into it. She looked a little green. "Go, Miranda. And you." Helen said to me. "We'll talk tomorrow. Go to bed." I guess I'll have to worry about my stuff tomorrow, so I left. I couldn't live without my razors. Good thing I have 2 more boxes under my mattress.

**Nico~ (At 6 o'clock AM) **"I am tired of this, Nico! You do nothing but go to school then come back and watch TV or go upstairs and play your guitar! Why don't you go out and have some fun? Make friends, instead of pushing them away. Mom and dad are long gone by now. They would be very disappointed in you! All you do is mope! Well, not anymore! I am going crazy! You're leaving in an hour!" My 25 year old sister, Bianca, said, getting all flushed. It was a Saturday so I had nowhere to go. I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Bianca sighed and put her head in her hands. "I need to stop worrying about you all the time. I tired of being afraid that when I get home I'll find a dead body!" she said. I winced. That was only one time I tried to kill myself but she came home too early. She continued on. "I need a life where you don't scare off boyfriends with your depressed words. Ugh! Last night, when you were in bed, I did some research. I want to get you help, Nico. Being depressed like this is not good for you. I've book you for rehab. You'll be staying in a house with other patients and will help cure each other." My mouth dropped. "What?!" "It's for your own good, Nico." Bianca said. "I don't want to send you away. But you need help that I can't give you so you better go pack for 9 months." Then she got up and left to her room and I could hear her sobs from the kitchen table. If she didn't want me anymore she should have just said so, not send me to rehab! But if she wanted me to do this, I'll do it. That doesn't mean I'm going to change.

**Leo~ (let's go back to the night before Nico's part) **I laughed at my friend, Chuck, who jumped away from the lighter in my hand. "Watch it, man!" Chuck said. "Stop being a wimp! Go do it." I replied, holding the lighter towards him. He hesitated to take it. I raised a brow, "I thought you said you wasn't afraid of anything?" Our other friend, Jeff, looked around nervously. "How are you _not_ afraid?" he asked. I shrugged. The truth is I love to set things on fire. And I always carry a lighter with me. I dared Chuck to set the grass on fire. It was simple really. But the thing scaring them is that we're sitting on the lawn of a church from his street. I thrust the lighter at him, the flame flickering. Chuck jumps farther back from it. I took a step towards him but I tripped over this huge rock and fell. The lighter dropped from my hand and the wetness of the grass made the fire grow and burn faster. I stood up quickly. "Shit!" I said, trying to stop the fire from getting bigger with my foot. "Dude run!" Jeff yelled while he was nearly out of sight in the woods behind the church. I looked up and saw Mrs. Douglas stumbling out of her house across the street, her mouth hanging wide open. I don't know why I didn't run. She looks straight at me while she pulls out her phone. Oh no. **~2 hours later~** "Yes, sir! It's all set up. He'll be gone by 8 in the morning!" My mother said, furiously. Turns out by the time the fire fighters got there, the side of the church had caught fire and burnt. Only the back entrance! Now my mom has to pay $5,000 for damages. Jeez, then instead of taking me to jail, I'm going to a stupid rehab house! For 8 months! I'm not a freak; I've got no problems, so nothing about me is going to change!

**Rachel~** "But mom! It's true!" I pleaded. "You don't have to send me away!" My mom shakes her head fiercely. "I'm tired of getting calls about my daughter scaring kids with ghost stories and fortunes! I need a break, Rachel! It was cute when you was younger, but you're 16!" mother said, her face getting flushed. I can't believe my own mom thinks I'm crazy! Every since I was 4, I could see things that others couldn't. Like dead people. And I would randomly bust out puzzling, poem-like fortunes. At school, everyone teases me about these 'problems'. They think I'm just someone whose brain is damage. I'm actually smart, I make A's and B's like everybody else, so I'm not stupid. I just 'see the world differently than others', to quote my grandma. Dad grunts from the couch. He never pays attention to anything but his work. I opened my mouth to plead to him but mom cuts me off. "No more nonsense, Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Now go pack, you've got an hour before your plane boards at 8." The plus-side to this trip is that it's in California. The bummer is that it's rehab and way, _way_ out in the country with only a grocery store and a bar (both 5 miles from where I'm staying) are close, so no one will hear me scream if I was dying. Guess I shouldn't be so surprised that I'm being sent away.

**[Okay. I am not going to give a lot of details on Jason and Piper because their not my favorite characters in this series. That doesn't mean I don't like them, cause if I didn't, I wouldn't have put them in the story. So in this paragraph I'm giving short stories on both at once.]**

Jason was drunk and decided to crash a wedding party. The couple called the cops. His mother was fed up with all the drinking he's been doing. So she set up for him to go to the rehab house. Piper was caught on the same night, around the same time, breaking into small stores (like Ingles!) and stealing some gum, cards, game boards and other small harmless things. Oh yeah, she tried to steal the cop's car too. Her dad signed her up for the rehab house.

**Frank~** My mother began to explain why I was going. I hardly remembered what happened a few minutes ago. First, I was asking about milk; then my mother was crying. I felt Charles satisfaction at seeing her cry and knew what happened. My one of 3 other personalities must've broken through the wall that was really hard to keep up. Charles is the badass one, Jim is the scare-d-cat **[I can't spell today, sorry. But you know what I mean]**, and Joseph (Joe) is the sporty one. But my original me, is Frank who is just a shy, nerd-ish, simple normal boy. I was five when all of my imaginary friends took over my body and now I'm fighting every day to keep them contained. I'm homeschooled cause my mother is afraid to send me off on my own, which I guess is a good idea, cause my persons will just come out on weird occasions. Wait. Did she just rehab?! "WHAT?!" I yelled. "It's for your own good, sweetie. You need to learn control over your persons." I huffed. "I have control!" she shakes her head. "I meant as in, no persons, just you. Get rid of them, Frank." I can't do that. We've tried everything to make them go away but they just don't. "Go pack, Frank. The plane leaves at 8."

**Hazel~ **I honestly can't remember the last time I talked. My old friends tried so many times to make me laugh or something. But I never do. We moved to California for my therapy, but it's really no use. _He _follows me everywhere. Now my Aunt thinks this rehab house will help me, but I think she's just scared. I tried to kill myself twice but she came home every time I tried. And I think as soon as I'm gone, she's packing up and leaving so she doesn't worry about _him_. She said she used the therapist's phone to set up the plans, so it's not traceable. But I think I only have a month or two before _he _finds me again. "You ready sweetie? It's a 4 hour drive!" My Aunt yells from the kitchen. She should know I'm not going to answer. I sighed. I'm tired (it is 6 AM and I have to be at the rehab house by 10) and I see a horrible drive waiting. We're driving over to my Aunt's friend's house, so we can throw him off course. Then we'll sneakily get into my aunt's friend's car and use that for the trip.

**Annabeth~** "What?! You can't send me to a rehab house!" I screamed while jumping up out of my chair. My dad raised a brow. "I am your father. I still have the ability to do as I wish when you well-being is in danger. And this is a serious problem." I was beyond shocked. "But I'm almost 18—"

"Not for 7 more months. I hardly think that's 'Almost'. Me and your stepmom already agreed. And we've packed for you already. You'll only be away for 9 months, Annabeth. You'll still be doing school work and such. Your going to learn to control this nasty thing! Now come on. Your plane leaves at 8." Dad said getting up and grabbing his keys. This can't be happening.

Percy and Thalia received to same deal. Soon all the young teenagers will be meeting their new home and roommates for the next 9 months.

**Like it? I hope so. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. So, I am sorry that I didn't put anything up this week. And I would have but it has been crazy at school. I had three quizzes and two big tests to study for all week. So, I am sorry about that. But I should have some free time to write more so hopefully I will have at least three more chapters up next week. Anyway, HI(!) and enjoy. Review, please. P.S.-Thanks for the reviews!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

**((****At 9:55 AM))**

**Annabeth:**

I _cannot _believe this is really happening. Dad stops the car in front of a house that had no neighbors around. The only thing I saw that was close enough to this house was a grocery store called _Pan's Market_ and a bar named _Dionysus' Bar _that had people puking outside. Both places I thought was at least 5 miles away but actually it's 8. And that's much too far away.

"We're here!" Dad said, unbuckling himself. I rolled my eyes._ I can see that, thanks_, I thought dryly to myself. I jumped out of the car.

"Are you seriously leaving me here?" I asked while I looked around. The place huge but very country looking, surprisingly since it's California. The house was white but some of the paint was chipping. The porch had potted plants hanging from railings. There was a sign on the front lawn that read _Apollo's Happy Treatment Care Center_. Who would name something that terrible? And why is everything named after Greek gods? There's huge, rolling hills stretching as far as the eye can see. All seemed to be planted for farming. I am not helping with _that_. Apparently, I am the first one here. I looked back at my dad.

"Yes. You need help." He said, getting my things out of the trunk. I rolled my eyes again. I really don't think I have a problem.

We walked up the stone-pathway up to the porch steps. Dad knocks. The door swings opens a minute later, revealing a really good-looking man and a beautiful woman.

"Ah, our first arrivals! Hi, I am Apollo. This is my sister, Aphrodite." The man, Apollo, said smiling a big bright smile. It was kind of hard to look at.

Dad gave a polite smile while I stared at the man's really straight teeth. Man those things are straight as a straight man. "Well, this is where I say goodbye. I will see you in 9 months, Annabeth." Dad said then walked back to the car.

I sighed. He didn't even technically say bye. Or that he loved me. But I stop expecting that years ago. Aphrodite looked me up and down like she desperately wanted to give me a makeover.

"Well then. You're Annabeth, correct?" Apollo asked. Through he didn't let me answer, "Your room is on the third floor, first door on your left. Aphrodite, why don't you go with her to make sure she gets there? Then Annabeth, you can unpack. Once all of you arrived, we'll have a discussion meeting." Apollo instructed.

I just nodded and let Aphrodite lead the way. This is going to be hell.

* * *

**Nico:**

I am beginning to question why I agreed to come here. The house looked old and creaky. Bianca talked the whole plane ride here. She never talked this much in Montana! Maybe she's excited I'll be gone for long months. I sighed. Well, she's not going to let me go back now. We pulled up as soon as a car was pulling out. Someone must be there already.

"And you promise to try, Nico?" Bianca asked, glancing at me. I shrugged. She sighed. "I love you, baby bro. This is for the best, Nico." she parked the car but didn't move. "I'll see you in 9 months, okay?"

I looked at her. "You're not going in with me?"

She shakes her head, "It'll be too hard. Bye, Nico." I got out of the car. _It'll be too hard my ass, _I thought bitterly. I quickly got my two duffle bags and made my way up towards the house without waving bye to Bianca.

I knocked on the door. It opened to show two people standing in the doorway. "Ah, arrival number two!" The man said cheerfully. Oh boy. Someone cheerful is not my thing, especially if they're way over the top happy. There is nothing to be happy about anymore. The two people introduced themselves. The woman was gorgeous. "And what is your name, sir?"

"Nico." I said, still standing outside on the porch.

"Oh, Nico! You're room is on the third floor, second door on your left." Apollo informed me. "Can you find it?"

_Jeez. I'm not stupid._ "Sure," I said and headed for the stairs. Why did I agree to this?!

* * *

**Rachel:**

My mom and I pulled into the driveway. I looked at the sign that said, _Apollo's Happy Treatment Care Center._ I sighed. Well at least it didn't say rehab. "Honey, you'll be fine. I have to hurry back to your father. I hope he doesn't get drunk at that bar. We'll never get back on the plane if he is." Mom said, giving a small laugh. _Dionysus' Bar_ might be fun; heard there was karaoke.

She leans over to kiss my cheek. "Please, be safe and promise me this funny business will be over when you come home."

"Of course, ma." I lied. It never goes away.

"Alright. Goodbye, sweetie. I love you." Mom said, tearing up and hugs me. I roll my eyes. _Mothers._

I said bye and got my things. I wave one last time at her and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Your room is on the second floor, second door on your left. You have a roommate, she should arrive shortly." Apollo said after introductions.

I nod through, I don't want a roommate, I resist saying so. I can't believe my mom sent me here.

* * *

**Frank:**

Is this really where I'm staying? You'd think were in Tennessee! Charles pushed against my wall. _No_, I ordered him. In my head, he rolled his eyes at me. Charles is the hardest to keep contained. But I can't focus on him to long or the other two would try to slip by. "Goodbye, sweetie!" My mom said after helping me get my suitcase out.

"Bye Mom." I replied before walking up to the door. It opened before I could touch it.

"You must be Frank! You have a room to yourself. It's on the third floor, first door on your right." Apollo directed.

I nod, glad I had a room to myself. "The meeting is at 11 am." Aphrodite informed.

Great. Just great.

* * *

**Leo:**

My mom took my lighter out of my hand. "Stop it!" she scolded.

I rolled my eyes. I had 3 more hidden in my secret compartment in my bag. I sighed, then groaned when I saw the white farm house. "Are you really leaving me _here_?" I asked my mom.

She nods. "Its for the best, Leo. I tired of getting you out of the holding cell that has your name on the door. Tired of getting calls from the police. Just be lucky you don't have hairspray along with that fire you did yesterday." Mom said going back to the driver's side of the car.

That's not a bad idea. I don't say this to her of course. I just turned around and headed to the door without a goodbye.

The door opened and the man Apollo gave me my room that was on the second floor and the first door on my right. I followed my instructions. I opened the door to my room to find a really big room (about the size of my living room at home) and two semi-big beds (one with blue on it and one with orange). I sit my stuff on the orange bed. Blue's not my color.

The room had white walls. One more level up and you could probably see the grocery store 8 miles from here. I began to unpack and to hide my lighters and gadgets. I was already dreading the meeting and living here for 9 months.

* * *

**Thalia:**

As soon as I was away from Apollo and Aphrodite, I checked to make sure my razors was still in my backpack. I sighed in relief to see them neatly covered. I followed Apollo's instructions to my room. I've got a roommate, which will just make it harder to do my "problem" with whoever is in there watching.

As the elevator door opens to the third floor I see my room, the first door on my left. I also see four other doors. Maybe one's a bathroom. I should go relieve my grief before I meet my roommate or meet someone as weird as I am. I avoid my door and go to the second one but I hear cursing in there was I go to the first door on the right. I hear a boy mumbling to himself so I go on to the next door beside that. I don't hear anything when I lean my ear against it, so I slowly and quietly open the door to peak inside.

It's a bathroom painted blue. I go to the next one beside that door and saw one painted a hot pink. I quietly snorted. I locked the door and dug through my bag to reach my razors. I get one out and put the rest down. I put the blade against my skin. I feel the soothing sting of it and sighed in satisfaction. I quickly clean up, I don't want an infection; they might get suspicious

I clean my blade. And put it back in my bag. Then I go back to my door. I opened it to see a blonde girl laying on her back smoking.

I raised my brow and froze in the doorway when her eyes fell on me. She had startling grey eyes and she looked fierce.

"I guess you're my roommate?" she said after taking another drag. The room stunk of smoke. I coughed before nodding. I can guess her problem.

"Well, I'm Annabeth Chase. Welcome to hell!" she giggled. It seems that she also high. Not good combinations.

"I'm Thalia Grace. Thanks?" **[Jason has a different last name….how about Coleman? No? Then give me some suggestions.] **I said, then put my stuff on the empty bed beside hers that was only segregated by a little night stand.

"Cool. You want some?" she asked holding out the cigarette to me. I shook my head. That's gross. "Okay." Annabeth shrugged.

This is going to be terrible.

* * *

**[okay. I got inpatient. Sorry. I'm going to skip everyone else and just do a paragraph for the rest.]**

Piper comes next after Thalia. She got a room to herself. The room next to Rachel's and her roommate's room (Second floor, first door on the left.)

Hazel was after her and was rooming with Rachel. She hated that Rachel talked a lot.

Jason came next. He is rooming with Leo on the second floor. He was kind of freaked out about his fire problem. But then again he brought alcohol with him and saw _Dionysus' Bar _and got greedy.

Percy is last to get there. And was practically begging his mom to take him back. He is rooming with Nico on the third floor. He didn't like the non friendly expression on Nico's face. He picked the sea blue colored covering bed because he likes the sea. It keeps him calm.

* * *

**Sorry I got impatient. It's like late for me and I have to get up real early in the morning like 5:30. I'll try to put a chapter up on Monday. No more shorten endings. Anyway, review please. ~Booksmj7**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I did promise a chapter up for Monday, so here you go. Please review. I hope you like this.**

**~Booksmj7**

**((11:00 AM))**

Annabeth:

I'm always punctual, so I am the first one in the dining room, waiting for the meeting to start. Apollo was the only one in here besides my self. While he made small talk, I really tried not the stare at his teeth unsuccessfully. I find my self a little attracted to those straight teeth. Oh gods, what is wrong with me? The guy is like 30! It must be from my smoking and highness. I didn't do a lot of it because my roommate decided she wanted to come in that particularly moment, so at least I can answer without giggling too much.

I hear some footsteps before I see everyone coming in. My roommate was the only one I recognized hardly. I know it's her though because she has beautifully creepy electric blue eyes, but there was this boy who looked familiar. Everyone took a sit around the round table. A girl with curly dark brown hair and was either really tan or half black sits next to me and a boy with sandy hair and the same electric blue eyes as Thalia sat on the other side. I guess he was cute, in a slightly weird way.

"Great! We're all here! Okay, well you all know me. I want you guys to introduce yourselves to each other and then we'll get started on rules and such." Apollo smiled. There are those teeth again. Am I the only effected one? It's got to be me being high or something.

"Let's start with you, Annabeth." Apollo said, looking in my direction.

Great. I sighed before standing up. "I am Annabeth Chase. I'm 17." Then I sat back down.

The guy next to me stood up. "I'm Jason Anderson. I am also 17." This goes on to Rachel, Piper, Leo, Frank, Percy (who was the one that goes to my school at home and was really sexy looking), Thalia, and then Nico. Until we get to the girl sitting next to me. She doesn't stand up but shrinks down in her sit as if trying to disappear. _Well, that's not going to work, _I thought. Everyone raises a brow when she does nothing.

Apollo coughed, "Yeah okay well um… I am not allowed to give any information about anyone unless they say so themselves. So on wards. The rules. No setting the house on fire. No fighting, like with fists and slaps, with anyone in the house. You will take care of yourselves so you will be doing the laundry and getting food from _Pan's Market_. TV is only on from 10:00 AM until 9:00 PM. You may go to sleep as late as you wish, but this next statement might change you're mind. Harvesting is almost near and I will want all of you out working on that field. No covering for anybody. We have a few cameras outside for protection and to see if anyone is ditching. I will have a gardener and a farmer help you with the fields."

_Really?! _Cameras? These people are nuts.

Apollo continued on, "We also have cameras in the house. One in each room but the bathrooms, kitchen, and dining room. _Dionysus' Bar_ is off limits to everyone in this house. No sneaking out pass 11 o'clock pm. I or my sister will drop by twice a month for check ups."

Man it ticked me off when he said we couldn't go to that bar. Jason looked kind of disappointed too, along with Rachel.

"No sleeping in a room with the opposite sex. No doing anything inappropriate with the opposite sex. All of you will have to find a way to cure everyone's problems. All of you have different issues so it may be a difficult but there are no excuses. Now that we are done with rules, let's have a tour. Come along." Apollo commanded.

Everyone didn't seem happy to do anything but stood up anyways. We all walked out of the dining room to follow Apollo. We walked into a beautiful dream kitchen. I like artietechic so this room made me swoon. The tile work was amazing and the placing of the island was well done. Also good country styles throughout the kitchen for a country rehab house.

"I am pretty sure everyone knows how kitchens work, so on to the next room!" Apollo said seeming to have a ball showing off his rehab house.

The next room across the hall from the kitchen was a big cozy living room. The couch styles to the curtain patterns where amazingly picked well. The room after that was a relax room that led to a patio and had a game system that had all the boys but Frank cheering. There was also a small bathroom close to the stairs and elevator in the hallway.

Apollo made us climb the stairs instead of taking the elevator to the second floor. Which had six doors leading to six different rooms. "The first door on the left is Miss Piper's room. The second door is Rachel and her roommate's bedroom. The third door next to that one is the girl's bathroom. On the right side, the first door is Jason and Leo's room. Beside them is the boy's bathroom and beside that is what i call the playroom which is kind of like the game room downstairs. Complete with two showers in each bathroom. Now to the third floor!" Apollo informed us.

We again climb the stairs through the elevator is right next to them. I hope we can use the elevator when he's gone.

"On the left side, the first door is Annabeth and Thalia's bedroom. The second door is Percy and Nico's room. Then the girl's bathroom next to them. On the right side, the first door is Frank's room. Beside his door is the boy's bathroom. Next to that door, the third one, is the playroom like on the first and second floors. The bathrooms have 2 showers in each." Apollo said, standing straight looking proud.

He needs to work on some details on the second and third floor. I tripped over nothing and then I felt two strong hands catch me before my face hits the ugly carpet. I blushed but tried to hold in my insane giggle rising in my chest.

Next thing I know I'm getting yelled at for being so clumsy and I looked up to see who was holding my arm in a rough way. My grey eyes meets a set of pretty yet angry sea green eyes.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is not very good. I usually write the story in my notebook and read over it before putting on here. But I just went ahead and typed without writing first. I promise it'll get better. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**~Booksmj7**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I'm just too busy these days! Anyways, enjoy this new chapter for an apology. Review and thanks. I DO NOT OWN PJO! Rick Riordan does.**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

((Annabeth))

_What's his deal? _I thought as I took in all his words and I must not repeat those words cause I'm an nice girl. Okay. Not. Oh what the hell? Lets see what he has to say.

"Gah! You must be stupid! Really?! You're going to trip over nothing?! Oh, I see a lady bug! Why don't you go trip over that?! Next time watch where you trip so there isn't any people around!?" the boy said. I raised a brow.

_Oh, he is HOT! _I shook my head getting rid of that thought. It's the Percy boy. Damn, he is angry. But of course I have to say something witty instead of something flirty, because I just don't do flirty. "Why is your head to big for your body? Is it cause you're full of hot air? Why didn't just let me fall and save yourself from the yelling? And why don't you just shut the hell up and move on or something? Is it cause your stupid too?!" By the end of my sentence, I was making no sense.

Percy actually looked stunned and speechless through. Well my work here is done. But then my giggle that I've been holding in busted out and I started to laugh hysterically once I was alone. Thalia looked at me weird; I just walked into our room. Now. Where did I store my stash?

* * *

((Nico))

_Well, that was weird._ I looked at Percy on his sea green bed, looking pissed as hell. Oh no. He's going to fuss over it.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Talking to me like that!" Percy huffed. I rolled my eyes. Jeez, I'm not getting paid to listen to this, so I went out the door and ran smack into a chick going to the bathroom.

"Hey, watch it!" she shouted. I looked up at her and I think my heart stopped. Her electric blue eyes tried to pry into my soul and I gulped. Her hair was pixie cut and it suited her well. _Say something, stupid! _I mentally smacked myself.

"Sorry." I finally got out. Blah, I'm no good at talking to girls. She just nods and goes around me to the bathroom. Well, I couldn't have been more stupid but I give points to myself for not saying something completely idiotic.

_But did you see that ass?! Whoa._

* * *

((Rachel))

I sighed. This place is crawling with bad negativity. A voice was poking the side of my brain and I tried to mentally smack it away, only to realize that I actually did hit myself and blush when a boy who in the living room looked at me. That's embarrassing.

I hurry on to the kitchen before I freeze. Wait. Did that guy have fire?! I hurried back into the living room to see he wasn't there. That was completely strange cause this just occurred 10 seconds ago.

"Looking for something?" the voice behind me scared the bajeezes out of me. Oh gods, I shouldn't watch to that kids show anymore if it has me saying bajeezes. I turned around.

Piper, I only remembered her name cause it sounded familiar, was looking at me expectantly. What was I suppose to do? She raised a brow.

"I said, are looking for something?" she asked again, fiercely. She's was as gorgeous as Aphrodite so fierce was making her look like a kitten. Anyway, I shook my head. "Really?" she said, kind of disappointed. Then she threw my cell phone to me. I caught it surprised.

"How did you…?" I was stunned. I put my phone in the inside jacket pocket I was wearing. I didn't even feel it fall out.

I shook my head confused. "Thanks, I think." I grabbed some milk and headed back up to the room. So far being here sucked and was surprisingly boring-I mean this is a house full of screwed up kids. You'd think someone was beating someone at this point. The only thing that happened so far was Percy and Annbeth's show down upstairs, which was only mildly entertaining. I hope things get a little better around here.

* * *

((No one's point of view))

Well, things were about to get very interesting soon.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. But review anyway and tell me what you think.**

**~Booksmj7**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey. Oh mi gosh! I just realize that it has been at least a week or so since I last did a chapter. I'm a horrible person! I can't tell you how sorry I am. That's why I am doing two chapters today. I thank everyone for the support and the nice/amazing reviews. If someone could remind me to make more updates soon, so that I can see it when I'm logged into my mail. That would be great, thank you. Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

**Thaila~**

It's been a whole week since everyone arrived here at the rehab house. We hardly talk to each other; how are we suppose to "heal" each other, if no ones talks to anyone. Well, Annabeth and I talk sometimes but it is because we're roommates and we fight about keeping the light on so I can read.

Oh, well. Thanksgiving is coming soon and we got a letter from Apollo telling us that we are to prepare a big feast for everyone. I don't think anyone can cook in this house! Just yesterday Percy was trying to make a BLT for lunch and burned the lettuce. How do you burn lettuce?!

So for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, we have cereal or we heat up frozen things from the fridge. Oh, how I am getting real tired of Apple Jack's.

"Thaila! Help me!" Annabeth's panicked voice came from the hallway. I got up and open the door to see Annabeth struggling to open the door of the bathroom. I tried really hard not to laugh.

Okay, so she's high again and I think Percy tied a long length of rope to the doorknob and then tied it to the doorknob of the game room beside our room, trapping Annabeth inside the bathroom. Well played Percy.

Annabeth and Percy have been pranking each other since their little battle last week. They cracked up the whole house when they came storming inside the living room with Percy's face covered in green paint and Annabeth covered with glue, sparkles, and feathers. They keep trying to out do each other.

I untied the rope from the bathroom door and opened it. I was pretty shocked to find Annabeth with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She sniffed and pointed to the bathtub. I pulled back the curtains and saw a huge black spider hanging on the wall. Oh, that's wrong with her. Annabeth is dangerously scared of spiders since she was seven (she told all of this to me when she was ridiculously high and couldn't even walk). "Annabeth. It's okay. It's only rubber, see?" I said and peeled the rubber spider off the wall and tried to saw her but she screamed and backed out to the hallway.

I sighed and tossed the spider in the small trashcan beside the sink. I followed her out into the hallway. Annabeth seemed to have calmed down and was red with rage. Percy may have gone too far this time.

I see Percy and Nico come out of their room. Percy was grinning triumphantly but it slowly went away. "What are you crying for?" he said.

Annabeth made a move to lung at him but I intersected. I wrapped my arms around her middle and had to use all of my strength to hold her in place. "Annabeth, breathe! You just need to breathe!" I shouted in her ear.

She only took one deep breath before trying to lung at him again. Percy took a step back. "You asshole!" Annabeth screamed at him. But she realized that I wasn't going to let her go. I relaxed when she relaxed. Annabeth stomped into our room. I turned back to the guys when the door slammed shut.

"Percy, that was too far!" I said to him. I crossed my arms. But I couldn't get real mad at him; he didn't know she was so afraid of spiders. I looked at Nico whose eyes stared at my breasts. I glanced down and realized I was pushing them up. I blushed and put my arms back down.

"What do you mean? It was joke." Percy said. I shook my head.

"Annabeth is really scared of spiders. Like 1,000 times more scared than a kid scared of clowns." I explained with a horrible analogy. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh." was his only response before walking back into his room. I snorted in disgust. _Jerk_.

I looked back at Nico who was still staring at me. I felt another blush crept up on me and I quickly turned around and went into my room to try to calm her down and maybe try to get her not to smoke.

* * *

**Frank~**

I jumped up to try to grab the can on the top shelf in the cabinet. _Curse my short, cubby yet muscular arms!_

If you just change into me, you could reach it and look cool while doing it. Joe said to me. I rolled my eyes. Not gonna happen, dude.

I see blonde in the corner of my eye and turned around. Hazel, the amazing cute goddess, was standing there looking pretty amused. Shit. She must've seen me trying to reach for the can. Ugh, this is embarrassing.

I told you. You could have looked cool while doing it if you was me. Joe whispered in my head. _Shut up,_ I yelled to him.

Hazel made a confused face, which interrupted my conversation with my person. Oh, no. Did I say that out loud?!

"Uh, sorry. Talking to myself." I stumbled out. Oh I am such an idiot. Just go on and say you were talking to yourself. She's going to know my issue and why I'm here!

She just shrugged, still looking confused. She began walking closer and I stumbled backwards. "No! ...I mean, no I can reach the can. Thanks." I said. Stupid, she didn't even say anything!

I have no idea how to talk to other people. I _was _homeschooled for all my life. And I can absolutely not talk to girls! But I can! Joe beamed. Then I'm being pushed to the side and black out.

"Hey. Wanna go upstairs and smooch? I could let you do other things too, if you want." I hear myself saying. _NO!_

Hazel made a startled sound.

"How about you go upstairs and prepare yourself for a great time? I'll be there once I get the rubbers." I—no, Joe said. _You will not!_ I tried to push him back. Joe is easier to push back than Charles. Charles puts up a good fight.

I blinked. I began to focus again on the present, but a second too late. I felt a slap sting my face before I could really focus on trying to come back through. I felt Charles taking the chance and shove both of us back. I slammed back onto my back (in real life) and it knocked the breath out of me. But I had beat Charles to it.

I was on the ground with the can busted open beside me and alone. Did Hazel slap me hard enough to knock me to the floor or was it Charles's rough attempt to take over? Oh gods, now I have a headache. When my breathing came back to normal, I got up and cleaned up my mess. Usually, I would black out and not know what happened if one of my persons came out. How come I was still able to hear what was going on?

I shivered. Are my persons weakening?

* * *

**Please tell me that was good. Review.**

**~Booksmj7**


	7. Chapter 6

**I promised two chapters, remember? Well here it goes! But this is going to be a little shorter.**

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

**Hazel~**

Ew. What a freak! I cannot believe he actually said that to me. Gag.

"What's wrong, girly?" Rachel asked when I came storming in. She should know that I wasn't going to answer that question or the million other questions she has asked me in the past week. I am not going to talk to anyone in this house but how am I going to get out of this rehab house if I make no progress?

"Okay. Well, anyway..." Rachel babbled on. Why does she ask questions that she knows that I won't answer? It would make things much easier if she just didn't talk to me at all because I'm beginning to enjoy her talking to me.

My aunt didn't talk to me much. She just asked simple questions for simple things. But Rachel and Piper have been talking nonstop to me and I am starting to like the attention that I haven't gotten in 3 years. I'm surprised that I even allow them too.

There's a knock at the door and I go to answer it. Frank was standing there. I immediately began to close the door. But Frank stuck his foot into the doorway, making it stop. "Wait!" he yelled.

I looked through the crack in the door.

"I'm sorry! I have issues that I can't help! I'm so sorry you had to witness my—uh—breakdown." Frank apologized. Okay, wow. Frank's apologizing. _He _never apologized for what he did...

"Are you okay? I really am sorry." Frank said again. I just nodded and tried to close the door again. "Hey. You're not going to say apology accepted or something? Am I forgiven?" he asked.

I just nodded again. Man, does everyone in this house not know that I won't answer? I nodded my head again with more force and used my foot to shove his foot out of the way so I could close the door.

Once it was finally closed, I went back to my bed where I picked up the book we all had to read. (We have school with a tutor Apollo sent us at 10 AM and it ends at 2 PM. We all are basically in the same grade except for Rachel, but she's really smart and was like ahead of all of us in work.)

I hope I got my point across with Frank. He didn't seem to understand that he was forgiven.

"Was that Frank?" Rachel asked while painting her pinky toe. I ignored her and pretended that I was reading. "He's cute. You know, in a baby-ish kind of way." Rachel continued.

It's true. Frank didn't out grow his baby fat yet, but somehow it was cute. But what is his problem? Why is he in here? Frank seems too normal to be here, beside what had happen downstairs. Rachel was like that too. She talks all the time but she never talks about why she is here. Rachel seems normal enough through, except for all the talking.

"Man!" Rachel suddenly cried out, making me jump. "I messed up on my big toe! Now I have to start all over!"

I rolled my eyes. She is so girly.

I wonder by the end of the 9 months I'll start talking again. Maybe Rachel will make me crack. Or Piper. Or will it be Frank? No, not him. I don't think I will ever look at guys the same.

* * *

**No one's view~**

Piper waited for the elevator door to open. Maybe she'll go downstairs and "borrow" the glass elephant from the living room for her room. A door opened behind her. She turned around.

Jason was coming down the hall to the elevator to get more caffeine. He already drank all of the sodas in the mini-fridge in the game room. He needed that caffeine. It helped the withdrawal of alcohol. It felt like his fucking mind was going to blow up. He ran out of his drinks two days ago. When they go to the store again, he definitely was going to get his beer. He looked up to see a gorgeous girl standing by the elevator. He got in too when it opened.

Jason stares at her long and hard. The first week off this hell was all a giant blob. But he has seen this pretty face before and remembered it well. Before he knew what was happening though, he was thrown up against the elevator side and lips were crushed to his.

If he wasn't so HOT, I wouldn't be doing this, Piper thought to herself. She forced her tongue into his mouth. He tasted so good!

The doors opened and Piper pulled away and walked into the hallway, leaving a stunned Jason behind.

* * *

**Good? No? Well, review anyways please!**

**~Booksmj7**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is for Thanksgiving, even though I'm a little late on that. Like a whole day late. But everybody needs to have thanksgiving! Even "fictional" people. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson! Just this story I'm making. **

**~Booksmj7**

* * *

Rachel was bouncing off the walls excited. The other girls-Thaila, who got everyone in on this plan, Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper-watched her like she was hitting the happy juice. "…then the turkey! And oh! We have to set the dinner table!" Rachel gushed.

"I hope she realize that we don't have a turkey…And where are the guys? Are they not going to help?" Piper whispered to the others. Piper wanted to see Jason again, especially after what had happened in the elevator.

"Rachel thinks this is a girls job to fix the big meals. Which is just bullshit but she won't listen. And I think she ambushed Frank into go getting the turkey from the grocery store up the road. He should be here by now." Thaila answered. She was little excited for thanksgiving, it was the only time she would not cut for the whole day.

"Hazel and Annabeth! Can you two set the table with these?" Rachel commanded more than asked, holding some supplies for the table. Annabeth and Hazel both nodded reluctantly and went to go do what they were ordered.

"Thaila and Piper! Help me with the other foods." Rachel said, shoving them to the fridge to get out what she wanted. "I'm going to go get the boys. Maybe I can find them something to do." Rachel told them before going out the door.

"This better be a good Thanksgiving feast." Piper muttered and Thaila silently agreed.

* * *

"Annabeth! Put the salad on the table. Oh gosh! Apollo will be here any minute! Hurry people!" Rachel screamed throughout the house.

"I'm about to shove her head into the oven." Annabeth mumbled. Thaila giggled.

"I'll help you." Thaila said. Annabeth grinned but on the inside she was beyond exhausted and she hasn't had her daily snuff. She had a little headache. Annabeth moved to finish setting the table.

Percy's eyes followed her out. He found Annabeth interesting and really cute. But he will never let anyone know that. Percy turns back to Nico who look at him questioningly. Percy liked Nico and didn't get mad at him as often as he would anyone else, even with Nico's depressing all the time. "Nothing man. Stop looking at me like that." Percy said.

Nico just rolled his eyes, not believing him but let it drop. Nico was a tired and was really dreading the Thanksgiving meal. It's when everyone is a little happy for a while. But today was his parents favorite day, which made him extremely depressed and he talked very little. He just wanted to sleep the day away, but Thaila came barging into the room when Nico didn't come down with the rest and practically dragged him downstairs. Thaila is kind of pushy but it was a cute trait.

Jason watched Piper like a hungry lion seeing it's prey. Piper knew this look well and she purposely swayed her hips when she walked by him, feeling and enjoying his stare.

There was a knock on the door and Hazel went to answer, knowing it was Apollo.

"Ah my lovely ….uh individuals!" Apollo greeted everyone in the living room waiting to be called to the table to eat. "Happy Thanksgiving Day to all!"

There were a few mumbles of greetings given back. "Okay! Everyone into the dining room! Dinner is ready." Rachel said, busting into the room.

Everyone moved into the dining room and took their seats.

[seating arrangement: (rectangle table) Apollo at the head of the table, Leo on the left of him, and Frank on the right. Hazel beside Frank, Rachel beside her, Piper beside Rachel, and Jason sits on the other side of Piper. Nico beside Leo and Thaila beside Nico. Annabeth on the other side of Thaila and Percy beside Annabeth.]

_Great. He's sitting beside me._ Annabeth thought sarcastically. _I _knew_ that I should have gotten high before dinner._

Rachel said a brief grace that no one paid attention too and they dug in. They talked quietly during dinner. A few chuckles and small smiles later, they were outside trying to burn off the fat they had just eaten.

Annabeth had just flatten Percy's football and Percy angrily stormed up to her. "What the hell, Chase?!"

"What?" Annabeth said innocently. She was trying her hardest not to smile.

"That is it, Chase!" Percy yelled, and then run into the house a revenge plan forming. Annabeth went after him, because she saw the mischief gleam in his eyes before he turned away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, catching up to him. Percy simply ignored her and flew up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and Annabeth hurried inside it. Pushing the third floor button impatiently. "Come on, come on." she muttered, worried.

The doors opened again and Annabeth saw Percy rushing for her room. She ran after him. "Percy!"

Percy saw her stash laying in the desk chair. He picked it up and opened the window. When he knew she had come into the room, he said, "It would be a bummer to lose all of this…"

Annabeth squeaked. He wouldn't! Would he? She ran to where he was and try to grab her stuff out of his hand but he jerked it out of her reach. Percy pulled open the opening of the bag and Annabeth panicked. She could _not_ lose her sniff! So she did the only thing she could do to distract him.

Annabeth kissed him.

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you hate me for leaving you hanging like that? I hope not, I want reviews. LOL. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Tell me you like this! Sorry if it's short but i wanted a cliff hanger.**

**~Booksmj7**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG! It has been weeks! I am beyond sorry! I feel horrible! Gah! I completely spaced on this story! It's been what? 5 weeks? Oh gosh sorry! I hope you guys who have been reviewing can forgive me… Well, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Percy Jackson nor do I own any other book.**

**~Booksmj7**

**Annabeth-**

It's been 2 and a half weeks since I kissed Percy to save my stash of drugs…..AND I CANNOT FORGET ABOUT IT!

What is wrong with me?! All I can think about is the way he looked after I kissed him. The emotion whipped across his face like he had been slapped. Then he had settled on stop breathing and looking confused and dazed. I had blushed hard. Then I grabbed my stash through I completely would have just stood there and kissed him again.

I haven't told anyone about it but I think they sense something is going on because we have avoided each other since. We haven't argued or pranked each other. I think I'm going through withdrawal from doing either.

I sighed and took out something blindly out of my stash.

**Thalia-**

Percy and Annabeth haven't spoken since Thanksgiving. It makes me wonder what happened that day they raced into the house, Annabeth chasing after Percy.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I took out my razor from where I hidden it in my pocket. I did my usual ritual; letting the painful memories take over my mind and body. I felt the sharp sting of the blade on the inner part of my arm.

I sighed in relief. I haven't been able to do this a hole day. With my eyes closed, I melted in the pain. Suddenly, I see dark brown eyes with matching black hair behind my eyelids. The hand that was holding the blade jerked from the sudden surprise and I began to feel warm liquid running down into my palms.

I snapped open my eyes to stare at my wrist. There was more blood than I have ever seen before. I dropped the razor and began to try to stop the blood flowing from my arm.

Why was I thinking of those dead but appealing dark brown eyes?

**Jason-**

I was being an idiot and a stalker. Okay a girl kissed me. So what? I kiss lots of girls before. So why am I thinking of the steaming kiss Piper gave me _after_ Thanksgiving?

I could remember the day perfectly.

_I was going back to my room to hide the wine that Apollo had bought for himself. I'm going through alcohol withdrawal. I just don't have it in me to stop cold turkey. As I was going back to the living to watch football with the guys and Rachel (who was a big crazy football fan surprisingly), when a hand came out of no where and grabbed the collar of my shirt._

_I was drugged into the hallway closest. The door closed and I saw kaleidoscope eyes before lips crushed onto mine. I felt the heat coming from her. I was pushed up against the door and I finally gave into the heated kiss. I wove my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer._

_I felt her hands working on the buttons on my shirt. I picked a good day to wear a button down plaid shirt. The cloth fell from my shoulders. I began to lift the hem of her shirt when I heard a noise down the hall._

"_Piper? I know you're in there! Open up! I need your help with something." Rachel's voice rang. Piper pulled away, breathing heavy. She pushes me out of the way and opens the door and steps out into the hall. _

_I was beyond stunned. What the hell just happened? I quickly put my shirt back on, listening to the fading footsteps. I stepped out of the closest and looked around. "What are you doing in a closest?" _

_I whipped around to find an amused looking Leo. "Nothing. Looking for a broom, you know. To sweep with…" I than turned and went right back into my room._

It was the best random yet beyond addicting kiss yet.

**Did you like? Do you forgive me? Please review and I know you did. **

**~Booksmj7**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I need help with Worlds Collide. Send some ideas through reviews or just PM me. Thanks I really appreciate if you guys did this ****J and I'm sorry I haven't sent in a chapter! I would get started then I wouldn't like it and delete it and start all over. That's why I need some ideas. Thank you. (I am a terrible writer!)**

**~Bookmj7**


End file.
